


Being Stupid Was The Best Thing That Ever Happened To Me

by TheAvoidableInevitable



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: 16 year-old Spy, 24 year-old Medic, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Medic is a pilot, Spy is in highschool, Spy is still going through puberty lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-22 08:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3722440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAvoidableInevitable/pseuds/TheAvoidableInevitable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sébastien, a French sophomore, is failing his language arts class, so his teacher, Mrs. Schneider, makes him stay for tutorials. Whilst said tutorials are taking place, a very smart, very polite German man shows up and, suddenly, everything changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mrs. Schneider's... Son?

**Author's Note:**

> My OTP, Spy/Medic. This is set in modern times. I hope you enjoy!

Tick.  
Five more seconds until the bell announces the end of this torture.  
Tick.  
“Your assignments will be due the Friday after the next, so be thinking about vhat you want to write about,” Mrs. Schneider, my teacher, spoke quickly, trying to jam as much information down our throats as she could before class was over.  
Tick.  
She had a slight accent. German. I didn’t like Mrs. Schneider, or any teacher, but her accent was rather… different. I don’t know why German accents were my favorite, but they were, although she was the only German person I had ever met. There weren’t many, at all, here.  
Tick.  
I gathered my books and folders. Almost time to escape from another boring class session. Everyone, including myself, was leaning over their desks.  
Tick.  
I couldn’t wait another second; I stood up beside my desk.  
“BBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPP”  
Everyone darted to the exit as if there were nine barbaric, mercenaries chasing them – what a weird expression.  
“Um, Sébastien?” Mrs. Schneider called out to me when I was a foot away from the door.  
I stopped. The rest of the kids just ignored me and left as fast as possible.  
“I”  
Oh no.  
“Need”  
Please, no.  
“To”  
No, oh dear God, no.  
“Talk to you.”  
UUGGGHHHH.  
I let out a big sigh and whipped around the other way, towards Mrs. Schneider’s desk. Hanging my head in disappointment, I stared at the ground and waited for her to ‘talk to me’.  
“This is about your grades. You are currently failing and if you don’t change that, you will have to repeat tenth grade."  
To say the least, I cringed.  
“So, I already called your sister and she said it was okay for you to stay after school for tutorials.”  
That wicked hag almost sounded cheerful about it.  
“Until you improve, you will be staying after school with me until four-thirty.”  
FFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-.

 

We sat at the three-chair table in the front of the room. She sat across from me, staring at me. Judging me.  
I couldn’t believe it was three-forty-five. We had only been studying for fifteen minutes! It felt like an eternity.  
“Guten tag, Mama,” A voice I had never heard before suddenly interrupted my writing. Naturally, I turned around to see who it was.  
A tall man with black hair and blue eyes (much like Mrs. Schneider’s, but more vibrant) was standing in the door way.  
He started walking towards us,” Ve have a guest?”  
Mrs. Schneider replied, “Yes, Sébastien is here for tutorials.”  
“Vell, nice to meet you, Sébastien,” The man beamed. His accent was a lot heavier than Mrs. Schneider’s. He also had this unusual sort of polite charm.  
Mrs. Schneider chimed in,”Sébastien, this is my son.”  
‘BAM’  
He looked around,” Vhat vas zhat?”  
“I am not sure,” Mrs. Schneider answered, “I’ll go check,” and she left the room.  
Her son sat down in the chair right next to mine and turned towards me. He was actually good looking, but it was odd meeting your teacher’s son.  
“Hello, Mr. Schneider,” I uttered, trying not to be shy, but evidently, language arts was not the only thing I failed at. With my French accent, it sounded more like: 'ello, Mi-stair Schniduh.  
“Hello zhere, Sébastien,” He still smiled and I envied his composure, “So, vhat are you having trouble on?”  
I jumped a little when he reminded me what I was here for: tutorials.  
“Um, I c-can’t- I don’t. Uh, I don’t really get… anyzhing,” I’m pretty sure that was the first time in a year that my voice actually cracked. I internally face-palmed myself. 'I don't really get anything'? Smooth move, idiot.  
“Zhat iz alright. You know, I had a hard time getting down English, too,” He warmly reassured me, “You are French, ja?”  
I nodded.  
“I left Germany and came here vhen I was about your age. I’m not even zhat great at it now, and I’m twenty-four!” He laughed like a mad man, but something about it made me smile.


	2. How Long Have I Been Staring At Him? Oh Well, I Guess I Am A Stud-Muffin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading, kudo-ing, and commenting on this story! :)

“And zhen you just add a comma,” he explained as he wrote another example for me.  
I don’t know why, but I was actually getting it. It actually made sense, now. What is this sorcery?  
He looked down at me. There was something about him that was just so alluring, but I couldn’t quite put my finger on it. “Mr. Schneider?”  
“Sébastien, you don’t have to say ‘Mr. Schneider’, you can call me Friedrich,” He remarked, “And vhat vas your question?”  
Friedrich. I liked that a lot better than Mr. Schneider. Friedrich. He was very nice and patient with me. I felt like I could really relate to him and he could relate to me, trying to get used to this very strange new country and all. I hope we can be good friends… or more. I smirked, but then it instantly vanished.  
“Oh, God,” I thought, “How long have I been staring at him?”  
He was still looking at me like he was patiently waiting for my answer. I just quickly replied, “Nozhing,” and my eyes bounced around, trying to look at anything that wasn’t him. Damn, now I made it awkward.  
He casually placed one of his big hand on my shoulder, “Are you sure? Zhere iz no such zhing as a stupid question, Sébastien.”  
How the fuck was that damn handsome man so cool about it? My face was turning red and I was slightly shaking. Actually shaking.  
“Non,” I murmured and then internally screamed, “Get a hold of yourself! Don’t you dare fuck up this opportunity with Friedrich!”  
He opened his mouth to say something-  
“Sorry guys, I’m back. Duncan and Malcolm were fighting again, so I had to break them up and walk them to the office,” Mrs. Schneider walked over to us.  
My savior! ‘Hallelujah’s played over and over again. I was never a religious person, but, my God, was I thanking the lord for getting me out of that situation!  
For the rest of my tutoring session, Mrs. Schneider let Friedrich teach me. I guess she noticed that I was actually learning from him. 

4:30. “Okay, Sébastien, you can go home, now. Great job,” Mrs. Schneider smiled.  
To be honest, I didn’t really want to leave, but I guess there is always tomorrow. Wait. Will he be here tomorrow? Damn, I didn’t think about that. Why was he even here, anyways?  
“Thanks,” I tried not to sound nosy, “Uh, where are you two going?”  
Mrs. Schneider tilted here head a little, like she was confused. Please don’t be suspicious. Her face didn’t seem mad or questioning, in fact it remained expressionless. Her eyes looked back and forth at me and then Friedrich and she started smiling.  
“Friedrich and I are going to dinner, but he’ll be back tomorrow after school, too. Don’t worry,” Mrs. Schneider had a gleam in her eye. How did she... it was like she read my mind. Did she know that I liked him? No, no. She couldn’t have known. She probably thinks I want him to teach me. That I just want someone, who I can learn from, to teach me. That’s all.

Friedrich was the only thing I could think about when I walked back home. "This sucks," I thought, "I don't even know if he likes guys, anyways!" I let out a big sigh and walked up the steps of my house, took out my key, and opened the door.  
"Hey! How was tutorials, idiot?" My sister laughed as soon as I walked in. She always talked to me like that, but she was only playing. She used to make me smile all the time. She used to...  
"They were okay."  
"You meet any cute boys at school today, player?" She giggled. Literally everyday, that crazy girl used to ask me that exact question, followed by some stupid nickname like 'heart-breaker' or 'stud-muffin'. In which I would always answer with a firm 'no' and go to my room, but not today. No. Not today.  
"Actually, yes I did," I responded with the straightest (pun not intended) face I could manage and turned 180 degrees towards my room, trying my best not to smile.  
Candice froze for a second, shocked, but that was immediately followed by her bursting into a fit of laughter. I just kept walking, staying as stoic as possible and then as soon as I stepped into my room and closed the door, I busted into an even harder fit of laughter.  
It was a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, just recapping: Candice is Sébastien's older sister and yes, she knows that he is gay. No, she is not bullying him, he also thinks it is funny. You might be thinking, "Hey, TheAvoidableInevitable, do they have parents?" Well, yes and no, they have a dad, but he is usually working, so Sébastien's sister takes care of him. Just letting you guys know. :) If you have questions, please feel free to ask! Love you guys!


	3. Worst-case Scenario

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter.

Three weeks later…  
“And zhat is how I almost killed a whole plane-full of people,” Friedrich freely let out his loud, maniacal laugh.  
I couldn’t help but to smile and giggle with the mad man. As we walked down the street to his house, we talked. His deep blue eyes looked brighter outside in the warm, gleaming sunlight. About a week ago, I started hanging out with him (not for school reasons) and sometimes go over to his house. We would do things like talk, play TF2 and make-out (okay, maybe not the last one, but I could dream). So, I’ve had a lot of fun in the past few weeks and we have really been getting to know each other better.  
I loved Saturdays. When we finally got to his house, we started eating our unhealthy fast-food breakfast in the living room. It was great until…  
My pocket started to vibrate, so I slipped my hand in there and grabbed my phone.  
“Hello?” I had no idea who would be calling me at eight o’clock in the morning.  
“Sébastien, it’s your dad. Candice is in the hospital.”  
“Wait… what?” my heart stopped. About at that moment, Friedrich was looking at me worriedly.  
“Just get to the hospital as fast as you can. I’ll meet you there.” ‘Click’ he hung up.  
I guess Friedrich could see how sad and confused I looked because he asked me,” Vhat ist the matter, Sébastien?”  
I could feel tears starting to form in my eyes, “It iz Candice… she is in the hospital.”  
I started to paw at my eyes, trying to stop the tears when he suddenly grabbed my wrist. He basically dragged me with him. I followed him to the garage. “Get in. Now,” that was the first time I ever heard him be so assertive. I quickly packed into his car like he told me to and he got in after me. He swiftly pulled his seatbelt across him and buckled it. He looked at me like he wanted me to do the same, so I copied him and then we drove out.

My dad stayed true to his word, and was sitting in the waiting room. I stared closer at him, he looked as if he was going to punch the shit out of something… or maybe that was the look of someone who was about to cry. I waved at him and he glanced at us and forcibly smiled.  
When we met up, he explained to me that she had been hit by a drunk driver and had head trauma. She was sleeping in her hospital room, but we couldn't see her yet. That was probably for the best because I probably would have broken down into tears if I saw her.  
My head was whirling and scrambling full of worst-case scenarios.  
...but all I could do was wait.

Friedrich went back to his house and my dad insisted on taking me back to our house, so we left.  
I sat in the passenger seat and stared out the window, trying to take my mind off of things. I sighed. What would I do without her? Then, I turned around to my dad lowering the radio volume.  
"Sébastien."  
I turned the radio back up even louder.  
"I turned it down so that we could talk," he sternly stated and turned it back down.  
I frowned, "That's why I turned it back up."  
Then, my dad sighed. I definitely know I wasn't making it any easier for him, but I just couldn't even think about it, anymore.


	4. A Bruised Jaw and Mutual Feelings

"Hey Frenchie, I heard your sister is in the hospital," Duncan walked up to me after class. Everyone else was packing up their supplies, so nobody really noticed.  
"So?" I asked.  
"I hope you die with that bitch."  
Duncan's stupid Australian face looked so smug. What the fuck was he trying to prove? Why did he always have to be such a dick to everyone? I didn't say a word. I just kept staring at him.  
Jake walked up in-between us and pushed Duncan back and punched him right in the jaw. The proud Texan looked back at me and smiled, light reflecting from his goggles. He patted my shoulder and walked over to Malcolm, who had been waiting for Jake, and was also smiling. And you know what? I couldn't help but smile, either.   
When I looked back to the front of the classroom Mrs. Schneider just winked at me. I got the message.

 

The next morning I was sitting in my desk, fishing through my pencil-pouch when all of a sudden, who comes stomping into the room? You know who. Duncan's chin was a dark sickly purple and his eyes bore a death glare towards me, but it just made me laugh. He looked so stupid! Maybe high school wasn't so bad, after all? This was much better than worrying about - you know what -all day long.  
Throughout the rest of the day language arts, math, science, and social studies weren't as dreary as they used to be. And I was actually learning most of it - okay, maybe half, but whatever. 

 

"And then he punched him straight in the jaw!" I laughed and Friedrich's laugh quickly followed. Usually, we didn't even study anymore, we just enjoyed each other's company. It was just us in the classroom. Mrs. Schneider had said that she had to deal with a problem, I didn't know what it was, but I wasn't going to be nosey and ask her.   
"So vhat now?"  
"What do you mean?" I asked, curious.  
"Are you just going to ignore your feelings?"  
I froze. What?  
"Uh?"  
Friedrich leaned in closer to me, "I really like you, Sébastien... and you like me also, ja?"  
"Um," He caught me off guard, "Well, y-yeah. I um- uh, you like me? like like-like me?"  
He smiled and nodded, "Ja, like a lot." I could feel my face burning up and going red, but couldn't do anything about it. All this time, he liked me? Me? Really?!


End file.
